Symmetry School
by BritishSweden
Summary: Random Story 'bout what the DWMA would be like if Death the Kid was headmaster! Sort of funny and very very random please review as it is a possible for a competiton i'm entering! Any ideas shall be read!


_**Symmetry School**_

_**By Liz and Patty Thompson**_

_Author Note: This is a random story that I thought up as a possible entry for a competition I'm doing. I would really appreciate it if you could help me decide which story I should pick. If you've seen/read Death Note I have another story called 'The Princesses of Death Note' which is the other possible for the competition. Could you please read both and review either of them and tell me which I should enter. Thanks!_

_P.S I would only enter the Melloella part from the other one. _

This is a tale from the future (_the future)! _A tale of DWMA when Lord Death is gone (_when Lord Death has gone)! _A tale of the next headmaster (_the next headmaster)! _ Patty you do realise that you repeating everything I say doesn't add any effect o anything to the story! (_But sis it means that if people didn't listen to the last bit of what you were saying then they will still sort of understand it cause they will have heard me saying it!) _And why wouldn't people listen to me! (_It was only an if sis! Look, there's a giraffe!) _That only works on you Patty! (_Oh...) _Yeah, anyway. This is the tale of what the DWMA would be like if... Death the Kid was in charge!

Let's begin!

"Good morning Class. I'm your teacher and head master Mr. The Kid. Ermmmmm... sorry... ermmm... Miss... Melanie... can you please... scotch over to your left... a millimetre?"

"Yeah... sure, Mr. The Kid."

"Perfect. Anyway, today you are... going... to... you over there, have you... grown... since the school registration forms went out?"

"Ummm... yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well... you see... the whole class... was seated... in a particular... order depending on... your height... among other things... and well you... have... messed that up!"

"Oh... well... I'm sorry, Mr. The Kid. I'll move... if you want."

"No, no. I'm sorry, but you and Mr. Fleck over there are going to have to leave he class and go to... Miss Maka's room please. Chop, chop. I haven't got all day. We have work to do so if you would be kind enough to leave that would be very much appreciated. WAIT!"

"Yes, Mr. The Kid."

"You must walk down the steps at the same pace and look straight in front of you as you walk. You must also walk through the door together, side by side. Without talking until you exit my room. Now you may go."

"Thank you... Mr. The Kid."

The Children walked out of the room as Mr. The Kid had advised and started making their way to Miss Maka's room.

"That guy's a freak he has some serious problems!"

"I know, when I came up the steps this morning I saw him through the window on the top floor having some sort of... fit or something."

"Yeah, I heard that he has two weapons. People were saying that it was because he likes... symmetry, or something like that."

"It's a bit weird, if you ask me."

_The boy's walked down the corridor towards Miss Maka's classroom. They didn't know what to expect! _Patty stop messing around and be serious! This is a factual story and so you need to take it seriously. _Okay!_

"so everyone's here. That's good! Oh who are you two."

"We got sent from Mr. The Kid's class."

"We don't quite know why,"

"Oh, he's at it again. Well you are always welcome in my class. Can you please tell me your names."

"I'm Fleck Wilson."

"And you are?"

"Matsuda Giffry."

"Okay, Fleck, Matsuda, we haven't started the lesson yet so if you just sit down we can get started."

Meanwhile in Mr. The Kid's Class

"Now those two are gone we can begin go down to the weapon room and you can get a weapon to train."

_The children whisper in excitement. _Well done Patty. _Thank you._

"Right first row I would like you to all link pinkies. Yes, yes, good. Now all of you stand up together. Okay, Okay, steady now, great. Now unlink your pinkies. Good. Right, I now want you to slowly, all at the same pace, walk down the stairs either side of the room starting on your right foot if you are on the right and left foot if you are on the left. WAIT! You, you need to walk down the steps on the right side. Good, now start walking. Remember to walk through the door side by side. Good now the next row exactly the same."

"This guy's a freak!"

"Where's his weapon?"

"What's up with the strips on one side of his head and not the other?"

The whole room became silent as everybody began to stare at Mr. The Kid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! HOW CAN I LIVE ON! I SHOULD GO AND DIG A HOLE AND DIE IN IT! I'M WORSE THAN THAT MUMMY IN THE PYRAMID OF ANUBIS! OH HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A TEACHER OF SYMMETRY!"

"Oh, I get it now."

"He's the guy that has those twin guns!"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't think he was as bad as this though!"

"OH HOW CAN I COPE!" 


End file.
